Primer y último beso
by Mikiita
Summary: SasuNaru Drabble "El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último"
1. Chapter 1

Aquí el segundo drabble, este es un poquito más largo que el anterior que publiqué... ya estoy escribiendo otros =D... apropocito, no quise ponerlos juntos todos porque tal vez ponga continuación en algunos =)

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke y Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Primer y último beso**

Me encontraba observando detenidamente a mi ángel personal, que en este minuto se encontraba en aquella cama de hospital totalmente inconsciente, con respirador artificial y agujas inyectadas a lo largo del brazo.

Ni cuenta me había dado cuando él había caído en coma, aún me costaba aceptarlo, la persona que más apreciaba e importaba en el mundo estaba a un paso entre la vida y la muerte.

Con Naruto éramos novios hace dos años, recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos –en primaria- no hacíamos más que discutir. Ambos éramos críos, el demasiado terco para decirme que me quería y yo demasiado orgulloso para admitir que lo amaba.

Aun así, nunca nos separábamos antes de que llegáramos a concretar nuestra relación, él me había sacado de toda la oscuridad en la que vivía, ya que había quedado huérfano con tan solo siete años mientras que mi hermano se había vuelto un alcohólico y un drogadicto.

Siempre había estado solo, no era social y tenía que admitir que siempre había sido muy orgulloso y arrogante, a decir verdad ni yo mismo me consideraba una persona fácil de tratar; sin embargo todo cambió cuando lo conocí a él, con sus brillosos ojos color zafiro, su sonrisa resplandeciente y ese carácter tan impulsivo que lo caracterizaba.

Naruto era todo lo contrario a mí, hiperactivo, sociable, alegre…puro. Fue él, el que me hizo sonreír de nuevo y fue su sonrisa y sus expresivos ojos los que me cautivaron en un principio. Sus padres también habían muerto y a pesar de todo el había logrado sobreponerse sin perder su gusto por la vida…el sabía salir adelante sin derrumbarse.

Así fue pasando el tiempo cuando ya no fue solo una amistad y me enamoré irrevocablemente de él. En un comienzo me costó aceptar mi sexualidad pero al tiempo no tuve más remedio que admitir que me gustaba un hombre, que amaba a mi mejor amigo.

Todo cambió cuando ambos entramos a la universidad de Tokio, él se había esforzado mucho por entrar, era su sueño, y lo logró…entró a la facultad de artes para poder estudiar fotografía, mientras que yo había entrado a estudiar derechos.

Tan solo el primer mes pudimos vernos todos los días, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo la universidad demandaba más tiempo de lo que queríamos y a pesar de vivir en un mismo apartamento que arrendábamos a medias, solo teníamos tiempo para estudiar.

Así cuando finalmente terminaron los primeros exámenes nos fuimos a celebrar a un bar, quedando ambos totalmente borrachos y haciendo que nuestros sentimientos salieran a flote.

Aquella noche tuvimos nuestro primer beso, y nuestra primera vez, desde ahí que nos volvimos novios y aunque tuviésemos poco tiempo, nos la arreglábamos para pasar algunos momentos juntos. Desde ese momento mi vida fue de absoluta felicidad.

Todo estaba bien hasta hace unos días atrás, tal vez una semana o dos, realmente no estaba seguro ya que me pasaba todo el día en el hospital acompañándole, sin él había perdido la noción de todo…

Aquella noche terminó todo, habíamos discutido –una simple idiotez– estábamos en un bar y ambos con algo más de copas, una chicas se habían acercado a coquetearme y él entendió algo que no era.

Traté de seguirlo lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando salí al frío de la noche vi como un auto conducía con mayor velocidad de la debida…y Naruto…él en mitad de la calle…

…cuando le advertí ya era demasiado tarde…

Había perdido mucha sangre y se había golpeado en la cabeza, el auto iba demasiado rápido lo que había empeorado la situación.

No pude evitar que de mis ojos cayeran lágrimas al recordar lo sucedido, si no hubiésemos salido aquella noche…si no hubiésemos discutido… si no…

No valía la pena lamentarse, ya había pasado y no llegaría a ningún lado con tan solo pensar en los "si no hubiese…"

Acerqué mis manos a tu rostro, te veías tan frágil. Te acaricié al igual que cuando dormíamos juntos y yo te mimaba para que te quedaras dormido.

En ese minuto la impotencia inundaba mi ser porque los doctores no sabían si despertarías, pero según ellos lo más probable es que no lo hicieras… yo prefería no rendirme –algo que había aprendido de ti- y tenía fe en que abrirías tus ojos y me dirías con una sonrisa un "teme, no debiste haberte preocupado" o "teme, es que acaso has estado llorando, ¿no me dirás que ahora eres una nenita?".

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que las lágrimas circularan copiosamente por mi rostro, moví el respirador tan solo lo suficiente como para poder besar tus labios, algo dentro de mí me decía que todo se decidiría hoy día.

Pose mis labios en los tuyos y dejé que tu sabor me embriagara, fue el beso más eterno y difícil que se me había hecho en la vida y algo me decía que te estaba perdiendo y que esta sería nuestra despedida.

No quería que todo terminara así, tenía un nudo en la garganta, nuevamente acomodé el respirador y hundí mi cabeza en tu pecho, dejando al lado mi orgullo y dejando que toda la tristeza me envolviera, nunca antes me había sentido tan débil.

- No me dejes, Naru…por favor no te vayas – te susurré mientras apretaba los puños.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando noté que trataban de alejarme de él, todos los médicos corrían de un lado para otro y yo estaba totalmente paralizado, el electrocardiograma indicaba que la frecuencia cardiaca de Naru era nula, cuando traté de acercarme a él ya era demasiado tarde, yo no estaba pensando racionalmente, lo único que en ese minuto se me pasaba por la mente es que estaba muriendo la persona que más amaba.

Deseaba estar a su lado pero las enfermeras trataban de sacarme de la sala a la fuerza…

Y en aquel momento comprendí que se me estaba yendo la vida de las manos… que en aquel instante no me quedaba nada y que si el moría se iría lo último por lo que yo desearía vivir…

Al parecer, después de todo, nuestro último beso había sido el más difícil y dulce de todos…

* * *

**_"El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último"_**

**_Paul Geraldy_**

* * *

_¿Habrá muerto Naru? ¿Que hará Sasuke?_

De este si que tengo pensada hacer conti, igual depende de mis ánimos, mi tiempo y de lo que opinen ustedes, pero ya tengo escrito algo... si me lo piden lo subo ;)! para que les saque de la duda si murió o no...

Apropocito creo que me quedó un poco triste ._. y estos fic no son recomendables leerlos con una canción triste xD pero en fin

Cuidense, y espero sus opiniones =)

Mikiita ~


	2. Elección

Hola!!!! Sé que me he demorado mucho más de lo que debía pero hay poco tiempo, salgo tres días muy tarde del colegio y a penas tengo tiempo para escribir.  
De hecho tenía el fic escrito hace un tiempo (xD me dedicaba en clases a escribir en vez de poner atención) pero no lo había podido subir al pc =D

Pero en fin, ya lo traje =D, Espero que les guste ...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Sasuke y este a Kishimoto-sama (xD si fueran míos sus problemas no los resokverían peleando precisamente *¬*)

* * *

**Capítulo II: Elección**

Me encontraba levemente mareado debido al alcohol que circulaba en aquel momento por mis venas, no acostumbraba a tomar por lo que me dirigí al baño con el fin de poder tomar aire y despejarme. Me observé en el espejo y seguido de esto, mojé mi rostro, sintiendo como el agua fría recorría mi rostro.

Cuando ya estaba algo mejor decidí salir en busca de Sasuke. Me dirigí a la barra, en donde debía haber estado esperándome, pero al ver que no estaba ahí entré a la pista de baile, tratando de hallarlo entre toda la multitud.

Cuando por fin lo divisé, me quedé estupefacto ante lo que mis ojos veían. No podía creerlo, Sasuke se encontraba entre dos chicas, y ni siquiera hacía amago de querer alejarse.

Todo mi mundo se derrumbó cuando una de aquellas mujeres comenzó a acercar su rostro al de mi novio, no tenía que ser muy inteligente para ver lo que ella quería hacer.

Mis piernas no reaccionaban, pero cuando lo pude hacer, Sasuke se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y trataba de separarse de ellas para ir hacia mí. Solo en aquel momento pude mover mi cuerpo, girarme y salir corriendo en dirección a la salida del bar.

No quería mirar atrás, sentía mis ojos nublarse por las lágrimas y todo comenzaba a girar, ya no sabía si la causa era el alcohol, lo que había ocurrido o ambas.

El frío recorrió mi cuerpo al salir de ahí, estaba oscuro y sentía la baja sensación térmica en el ambiente, pero no me importaba, solo quería correr y dejar de sentir a Sasuke correr tras de mi.

Quería alejarme por lo que me comencé a cruzar la calle, ni siquiera miré a los lados ya que no era un calle transitada y menos una hora en que los autos circularan. Solo sentí la luz cegadora de un vehículo dirigirse a mí a toda velocidad y el grito ahogado de Sasuke.

Me detuve de golpe en un acto reflejo, girándome hacia el auto, notando como este se dirigía a una velocidad mayor de la debida. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando todo se volvió negro.

********

Abrí mis ojos sin saber bien donde me encontraba, tenía una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad; era como si estuviese fuera de mi cuerpo, ya que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía ver todo mi alrededor… incluso a mi mismo.

Todo era tan extraño, era un lugar casi onírico. Todo se veía claro y oscuro, hacía calor y hacía frío, era un ambiente entre inquietante y tranquilizante… realmente en aquel lugar no había nada exactamente claro, todo era confuso… era como encontrarse en la mitad de la nada.

Me encontraba tan desconcertado, por un lado tenía miedo sin una razón aparente y aun así me encontraba calmo…simplemente era un vacío que no podía describir con exactitud.

A pesar de todo, había ciertas cosas que comprendía, todo era tan simple como decir, yo era quien debía tomar la decisión. Y aún así ¿Qué era aquello que yo tenía que decidir?, y una vez que lo supiera ¿Qué decisión debía tomar?, ¿y si no escogía la correcta?

********

Entré a la habitación en donde te encontrabas y ahí te vi, conectado a un electrocardiograma y con jeringas a lo largo de tu brazo: suero, vitaminas, y otras cosas que ni yo sabía para que eran.

Sentía mis ojos pesados, no había podido dormir ni un segundo pensando en ti e incluso si pudiese hacerlo creo que no lo haría, tu estado era crítico, y un segundo que cerrara mis ojos podía ser el fin.

Aún no podía creer el estado en el cual te encontrabas, aún no asimilaba la realidad… que estabas en coma. Hace tan solo un día estabas en mis brazos y ahora… te encontrabas tan cerca y lejos a la vez.

Sabía que yo era arrogante, orgulloso y prepotente; todo lo contrario a mí, con tu carácter alegre, impulsivo e ingenuo. Y aún así, si en este minuto la decisión estuviera en mis manos, sería capaz de doblegar mi orgullo con tal de decirte que te quedaras a mi lado, que lo sentía… porque después de todo esto era mi culpa.

― Dobe, quédate conmigo, no te vayas ―hablé una vez que me había acercado a ti, sentándome a tu lado tomando tu mano.

********

Debía aceptar que me sorprendí totalmente cuando te vi entrar por aquella puerta y te sentaste junto a mí, aunque también debía admitir que sentí una fuerte punzada el pecho…sentí un vacío.

Nunca había sido celoso, aunque bueno, contigo nada era lo convencional… y de todas maneras era normal que me molestara ver a mi novio bailando con alguien que no fuese yo. Tal vez el estar tanto tiempo contigo me había contagiado lo posesivo, porque sí…"posesivo" era una muy buena descripción tuya.

― Te amo ―Susurraste, para lograr sacarme de mis cavilaciones.

Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer tu rostro y en aquel momento fue cuando sentí como aquella puntada en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más agonizante. Si pudiese llorar, te aseguro que lo haría, verte en aquel estado tan deplorable –tenías ojeras por lo que era obvio que no habías dormido bien y según mi opinión tu rostro se veía peor que el mío– y por mi culpa me hacía sentir miserable.

Tenía ganas de besarte, de abrazarte, de decirte que yo también te amaba, que eras mi vida y sería incapaz de irme de tu lado… Nunca demostrabas tus sentimientos a nadie, no eres aquellos que deja ver sus debilidades ante la gente (yo lo sabía mejor que nadie); sin embargo, que en este momento estuvieses dejando al lado tu orgullo y llorando por mí –cosa que nunca te había visto hacer–, me hacía de algún modo feliz e importante en tu vida.

― _Yo también te amo ―susurré en mi silencio…sabiendo que no me escucharías._

********

No sé muy bien que fue, pero rápidamente levante mi rostro y seque mi rostro para que no quedaran evidencias de que hubiese llorado.

Sentía como si estuvieses junto a mí, como si hubieses escuchado lo que dije y hubieses respondido a mis palabras.

― Naruto _―_Murmuré inconscientemente, creo que toda esta situación me estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

********

Amaba escuchar mi nombre de tus labios, con aquella voz tan sexy y varonil que tenías y que hacía que mi cuerpo temblara de pies a cabeza.

Tenía ganas de decir que estaba junto a ti, aunque algo me indicaba que me sentías. Tal vez era el amor que nos teníamos o una conexión que nos unía, pero definitivamente algo me decía que podías escucharme.

Entre tantos pensamientos me di cuenta que pronto debía elegir un camino, ahora que ya sabía ante que me enfrentaba, ahora que sabía que solo había dos alternativas; la vida o la muerte.

Por un lado, si me quedaba junto a ti, sabría que habría dolor y momentos difíciles, pero también habría buenos momentos junto a ti.

Sin embargo, creo que de lo que más tenía miedo era que lo nuestro en algún momento terminara, de que te alejaras de mí. Y es que en este minuto tú eras mi vida y yo no podía concebir una vida sin ti.

La otra opción era alejarme para siempre de ti, nunca más habría dolor, solo habría paz y tranquilidad…solo la muerte.

La segunda opción por un lado no era mi favorita; significaba rendirme, no luchar, algo que simplemente no iba conmigo. Siempre me esmeraba en conseguir las cosas que quería, nunca me rendía…era obstinado. Pero… ¿estaba listo para soportar el dolor nuevamente?

Me aterraba el simple hecho de pensar en que pusiese estar solo nuevamente o en que nuestra relación terminara para siempre. Siempre era el hazmerreír de la clase, siempre fui el último en todo… hasta que te conocí a ti.

No tenía amigos, pero cuando llegaste a mí, mi vida dio un giró de 360º. Gracias a ti comencé a esforzarme más por las cosas, aunque en un principio era solo para superarte –ya que tú siempre eras el primero en todo– luego se convirtió en una especie de amistad/rivalidad.

Incluso logré sobresalir en algo luego de que te conocí, el football. Hice más amigos y por fin ya no me encontraba solo. Sin contar que tenía lo más importante en mi vida… a ti, cuando luego de 3 años de conocernos te volviste mi pareja.

Y era exactamente ese mi temor, que algún día todo volviese a ser como antes.

En este minuto me encontraba al borde de un precipicio, al medio de una cuerda floja… en donde la muerte tentaba mi suerte, en donde ella trataba de decidir por mí… como en un partido de football en donde solo hay una opción… ganar. Definitivamente la muerte era mi mejor oponente.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí como removías el respirador artificial y posabas tus labios en los míos. El dulce sabor de tus labios me embargó.

Tan solo ese contacto bastó para que me sintiera satisfecho y feliz. No necesitaba nada más…con solo tu amor me bastaba. Solo tu amor era suficiente para llenar todo el vacío….suficiente para siempre.

"Cerré" mis "ojos" –a pesar de que nunca los hubiese abierto- tan solo un segundo para poder mostrar mi "jugada". Solo un segundo necesité para poder respirar con tranquilidad y poder tomar una decisión, no tenía tiempo, debía elegir mi camino y no quería hacerte esperar más.

Miré por última vez aquel lugar y di el primer paso…

Cuando los "abrí" todo era un caos, trataban de alejarte de mí. Las enfermeras y corrían de un lado a otro y los doctores hacían diferentes cosas a mi cuerpo con tal de reanimarlo, todo esto mientras sonaba aquel molestoso "piiii" del electrocardiograma.

Ellos no sabían que la decisión era mía…

"_**El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia"**_

_William Shakespeare _

* * *

Listo =D Espero que haya sido de su agrado =D y espero que me dejen reviews ;)

Aun no sé si me quedan o dos capis como este.... o uno laaargo xD ... ahí lo vere!

muchas gracias a los que han leído el fic =)

**Mikiita ~**


End file.
